Personal mobility vehicles are increasingly used by aged or infirm individuals who need assistance in moving about. Such vehicles typically have three or four main wheels for stability, and may have additional anti-tip rollers. They are limited in speed and other aspects for reasons commensurate with the reduced physical ability of the rider. While some regulatory bodies differentiate between scooters used as personal mobility vehicles and faster or larger personal mobility vehicles, no such differentiation is intend in this description. Nor is the invention limited to personal mobility vehicles for the aged and infirm. Many available personal mobility vehicles include separable components to make them easier to store and transport. Typically the seat, batteries, rear motor assembly and front deck assembly of the frame can be separated from one another, and the steering tiller may be folded toward the frame.
It is contemplated that a personal vehicle wherein the various parts remain substantially integrated, but are capable of being folded or collapsed into a compact profile, would have some advantages over prior vehicles with separable components. The need for such a vehicle is addressed by the present invention.